Our Story
by PhantomPride15
Summary: Jade has a deadly secret. One that caused Beck to leave her. Now, a week later, Jade is back at Hollywood Arts, being more reckless than ever. When Tori finds out Jade's secret, will she run away like Beck? Or will she be Jade's rock in her time of need? Jade/Tori. Don't like, don't read. TRAILER ON MY PROFILE.
1. Back In Black

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Victorious.

Tori/Jade relationship in future chapters. If you don't agree with a lesbian relationship, you have been warned.

* * *

**Our Story**

**Chapter One**

**Back in Black**

Jade West walked into the high school, Hollywood Arts, and let the double doors slam shut behind her. It was a dreary Monday for the West girl. She had one of her many black bags slung over her shoulder, and she was wearing a very typical Jade West outfit-a Goth assortment of black clothing. Jade's normal black hair now had dark blue tips at the bottom-a change since last time she had been at school her tips had been green. In one hand she held her second favorite pair of scissors; in the other hand she held the remains of a plastic white bracelet. As Jade walked by a trash can, she dropped the shredded bracelet and walked on her way to her class- Sikowitz.

She knew she was late. The class was half over. Jadelyn West couldn't summon the energy to care. As she opened the door to the acting class, she heard the whispers start up instantly. Sikowitz nodded at her, and she sat in the back. Jade felt the stares on her, she didn't show that she cared. Only two stares mattered to her-and she would talk to both of them later.

Jade knew what people were thinking about her disappearance. She hadn't been to the school in a week. Normally, that wouldn't have mattered, but no doubt the student body knew what happened the weekend before her 'disappearance'. Beck Oliver broke up with her.

She saw when Beck glanced up as she entered the room, but she ignored him. Jade didn't blame Beck for leaving her. Why would he stay with her? He finally learned just how messed up she was. She just asked that he not tell anyone-to which he happily agreed.

Jadelyn West had a big burden on her; a secret that made every step of hers heavier-every breath shakier. Jade knew her world held on by a string; she was just begging she wouldn't be around when the string broke.

That was too much for her to hope for.

Jade didn't notice when the class ended. Cat shook her, trying to get her attention. "What?!" Jade snapped at the smaller girl unintentionally.

"One time, my brother spaced out and got hit by a bus." Cat Valentine said, just as spacy as ever. Her red hair was straight, falling down her shoulders and over her bright outfit.

Tori snorted, chuckling at the red head. Jade was definitely different than her two friends-that much was obvious with their clothing. Tori had a loose pink blouse on, with dark jeans. Tori had been sporting her normal 'preppy' look.

Right as Tori was about to speak, Sikowitz spoke up. "Jade, stay after class!" The barefoot teacher said, looking for a lost coconut.

Tori smiled weakly at Jade. "See you at lunch."

Jade huffed, looking away from her friends. "Whatever, Vega."

Tori frowned, but shook it off. She knew Jade would act like this. Their friendship was a weird one-a love and hate relationship. Tori sighed, then walked off, dragging the ditzy Cat behind her.

* * *

_At lunch_

Jade sat down, no food near her. Faster than she expected, Cat ran up to her table squealing. "What, Cat?!"

"I just saw a spider!" Cat replied, her tone happy despite the fact that the spider had indeed scared her.

Jade sighed, shaking her head. Cat may be ditzy, and may not make much sense, but Jade couldn't get rid of her.

"What's shaking, bacon?" Tori Vega asked, sitting down across from Jade at the circular tables. Cat was in the middle now, staring down at her burrito blissfully.

"Cat saw a spider." Jade's voice was almost dead; she knew how to tease the Vega girl.

"Ewww!" Tori said, squirming. Jade grinned evilly. Sadly, Jade's happy mood didn't last long. She sighed, seeing the nerdy Robbie Shapiro holding his annoying puppet, Rex.

"Hey, where ya been, chick?" Rex asked obnoxiously. Robbie smiled and sat on the other side of Cat, right next to Jade.

"None of your bee's-chizz." Jade snarled at the weird combo. Tori had definitely grown on her-the old Jade would never be caught dead saying 'chizz'.

"Woah, warm up a little, ice cube. Stop with the cold shoulder." Rex said. Jade snarled again. That puppet really knew how to get on her nerves…

Robbie smacked his puppet. "Shut up, Rex-!"

Jade was sick of the duo. She pushed the two off the bench very violently-sending Robbie's salad everywhere. Jade quickly grabbed her bag and walked off. Maybe, if she begged, she could leave early.

"Jade! Wait up!" Tori yelled, running after the Goth girl.

"What, Vega?" Jade asked viciously.

"Don't you 'what, Vega?' me!" Tori sounded very impatient with her friend. "First, you disappear for a week, then you skip the detention that we had together-now you're just running off." Tori was secretly glad that her friend had pushed the annoying duo. "What's going on?"

"As if you don't know-" Jade scoffed at Tori.

"No, this is more than just Beck breaking up with you." Tori started, but Jade spoke before she could continue.

"Don't act like you know me." Jadelyn West growled at the younger Vega, then stomped off.

* * *

**Author's note:**So, I had this awesome idea. This story is a new type of story for me, but I'm already addicted to writing it. The chapters will be short, and this won't be a thirty chapter story. I don't know how many chapters this will be. But, quality over quantity right? Also, unlike The New Guardians, this story will be told in third person. Even though it isn't first person, we will have insight to some character's thoughts through diaries.

I don't watch much of the show, Victorious. I'm not going to follow the show's plot that much. I'm trying to keep the characters in character, and I hope I did a good job. The episodes are pretty much out the window. Don't assume something has happened unless I say it has. Jade and Tori have detention because 'Breakfast Bunch' did happen.

There is a trailer to this story, and it is on my profile. go check it out!

Thank you for reading! Chapter Two will be up in two days :)

**-Phantom**


	2. Closer

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Victorious.

* * *

**Our Story**

**Chapter Two**

**Closer**

Victoria Vega sighed. She had to suffer through yet another Saturday detention at Hollywood Arts. She hoped that this time she wouldn't be alone. Her first detention she had a group of friends surrounding her. The second detention, she had only Robbie, Rex, and Jade. Last week, Jade has skipped so it was only Tori. "Only two more to go." Tori muttered under her breath as she walked to the library.

She sat down at the table closest to the door. Jade West walked in a few moments later and ruffled the Vega girl's hair as she passed. "Hey!" Tori exclaimed, smoothing out her hair.

"Heyyyy." Jade smirked at her friend and sat in the back, as fair away from Tori as she could-just to mess with her. "Ugh, at least I only have one more of these stupid things."

"Wrong!" Yelled their Vice Principal, Mr. Dickers, as he walked into the library.

"What?!" Jade yelled back, shocked.

"You skipped last week, so you have _another_ detention on your list!" Vice Principal Dickers said loudly.

"But, last week was excused!" Jade was still yelling- but confusion had set in her voice.

"Really, was it? How?" Dickers asked, walking towards Jade.

Jade started stuttering. "Y-you know! I… I couldn't-there was…" Jade glared at Tori. If Tori wasn't there, then Jade could say why she hadn't been at detention. Jade wouldn't dare even hint at her secret with Tori there. Last thing she needed was for Vega to find out.

Vice Principal Dickers snorted and turned away from the stammering Goth. He collected the two girl's phones, demanded silence, and then left.

"What was that about?" Tori asked after a few moments of silence. Tori turned in her chair to face the dark haired girl.

Jadelyn didn't look up. Instead, she faced away from Tori. "Nothing that matters to you."

Tori frowned and walked in front of Jade's table. "…You matter to me." Tori said quietly, almost silently.

Jade froze. "Don't do this to me." Jade snapped at Tori, without as much venom as usual.

"Do what?" Tori asked innocently.

Jade kicked a chair, sending it in a collision course through a table. Tori jumped back and looked up at Jade, who was now standing in front of Tori. Jade had her scissors out and aimed at Tori's throat. "Don't say another word to me for the rest of today, got it, Vega?" Tori swallowed and nodded her head furiously.

* * *

Later that day, Jade fell onto her chair and clicked 'record' on her silver remote. "I hate video diaries." Jadelyn West said, looking at her camera. "But, whatever. I'm not going to fall for someone again, not for the rest of my life. Got it?! I don't need anyone in that way. I'm not going to let anyone make me fall for them." Jade sighed and turned off the camera. "Got it? Got it, Vega?!"

* * *

**Author's** **note: **Hey, here is chapter two, like promised! I know it's shorter, but I hope it's good. Chapter three will be up Friday, Chapter four will be up Sunday. I have up until Chapter six already written, and I'm keeping up the good writing pace. So, see ya Friday!

Special thanks to EVERYONE that favorited, followed, or reviewed this story. I've never gotten that kind of response before and it meant a lot to me to see such a huge response. It warmed my heart.

Please review to let me know if I'm doing good or bad. Thanks!

**Phantom**


	3. Take a Hint

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious **

* * *

**Our Story**

**Chapter Three**

**Take a Hint**

The younger Vega did not tell a soul about what happened on the past Saturday, not even her diary-which didn't count as a soul but that doesn't matter. The two girls had returned to school that Monday, not acting as if anything odd had happened during detention.

That Monday, Sikowitz had announced that he was making a new play. Once the students in the class had picked their roles out of the cardboard box, Jadelyn West was thoroughly upset with Sikowitz. Not only did she have to act with Beck in the play, she had to be 'married' to the one person she didn't want to fall for.

Now, it was Friday. Tori was acting as if they were married wonderfully-maybe a little too wonderfully. Jade wondered if Vega wanted to pretend the marriage was real, as if Tori would want to be married to someone as messed up as Jade.

These thoughts had put Jade in a very bad mood. She was snapping at everyone around her.

"Don't you understand?" Jade sobbed, looking up at her 'children'. "Your father's an astronaut. It's his dream to walk on the moon but now that may never happen because of his narcolepsy." Jade was a good actress, she could look at Beck and ignore the pity on his face.

"What's narcolepsy?" Beck asked with a younger sounding voice.

"It's when you are always falling asleep, even when you aren't tired." Jade replied, fake-or maybe real-sadness in her voice.

"Car door sound effect!" Sikowitz said to Sinjin.

"Oh!" Jade sniffled, wiped her eyes, and stood. Her two 'sons' stood with her and faced where Tori would enter. "I just heard your father's car. Now boys," she reached out to Beck without thinking about it. At least it made her seem like a good mother. "No matter how narcoleptic he is, you pretend you don't notice." Now Jade realized she was holding Beck, and she slowly let him go. Beck didn't appear to notice. "Don't touch Mommy." Jade snapped softly at Beck, removing his hand from her apron.

"Nancy," Tori said in a deep voice, walking in. "Boys," Tori continued, walking up to them. "I'm home."

"Hi honey," The words flew too easily out of Jade's mouth, as if they were natural-as if they belonged there.

"Hey Dad!" Andre said happily.

"Hi there Dad," Beck said smiling up at Tori.

"Oh hello there, Car-" Tori cut off, 'passing out' and 'falling' back on the couch behind her, dropping what she was holding.

"Oh!" Jade said, sounding more like herself. She moved Beck and Andre out of the way. "It's alright boys, it's alright." Jade walked up to Tori and lent down to her. "Honey," Jade said softly, as herself not as Nancy. Quickly, Jade cursed herself silently. Jade grabbed Tori's arm fiercely. "Honey." Jade's voice was more firm this time.

"I'm up!" Tori shouted, jumping up off the couch. "I'm up." Tori walked forward to her 'sons', smiling. "So… Tommy," She pointed at Beck, "How was school today?"

"I'm Carter." Beck's voice was still as if he were a kid, but now he sounded slightly upset.

"I'm Tommy." Andre said sadly.

"Ah!" Tori cried out, looking at Jade. "What kind of father am I? I'm so darn narcoleptic I can't even tell my own twin sons apart!" This was rather ironic, seeing as Andre was black whereas Beck was definitely…not.

"It's not your fault, they're identical." Jade said, sounding sad and not giving a hint of laughter away. "Look at them." The two 'sons' smiled and tried not to laugh.

"Oh, Nancy, you're so-" Tori cut off, yet again passing out. Except this time, Tori fell forward onto Jade. Tori's head rested on Jade's chest and for a split second, all Jade could think about was how it felt right to have Tori resting on her.

Yet again, Jade's thoughts made her mad. "Oh…" Jade said, sounding more disgusted than loving. Jade rolled her eyes. "Sweetheart, darling," Jade pushed Tori off of her, venom running through her voice.

"Blast off!" Tori cried out, 'waking up' and looking around wildly.

"No, you were saying I'm so…" Jade said, her voice shaking as she struggled to get back into character.

"Oh right." Tori grabbed Jade's shoulder. "You're so good, gentle… How can you love a sleepy loser like me?"

"You're no sleepy loser." Jade was obviously fighting her feelings and acted disgusted with Tori. "You're an astronaut." Jade spit out.

"Oh, I love you." Tori said. And, for Tori, she actually and truly meant it. She didn't know how or when, but she had fallen for Jadelyn West.

"I love you." Jade obviously forced out.

"Oh, no you don't." Sikowitz said, standing up. "You girls are ruining this play."

"Why?" Tori asked, her voice back to its normal pitch.

"Andre, Beck, take five." Sikowitz said and the boys walked off. "This is our fifth rehearsal. And you two aren't getting any better at playing a believable husband and wife. You girls meet me for dinner at Nozu. Tonight, seven p.m."

The two girls tried to argue, but Sikowitz wouldn't hear it.

* * *

Tori sat at the sushi bar in the center of Nozu, drinking her tea. It was a few minutes after seven and she actually wanted to be there. A night with Jade, even if Sikowitz was there? Why not?

"Ohhh, what's this dark little beverage?" Sikowitz asked, sitting down, picking up a small bottle and drinking it.

"Soy sauce…" Tori replied, kind of disgusted. Much to her dismay, Sikowitz kept drinking it.

"Okay, I'm here. Why?" Jade asked, sitting down. Unlike Tori, she did not want to be there. Not when Jade was trying her best to not fall for the Vega girl sitting next to her. When Jade fell for someone, she fell hard and fast, and Jade did not need that at the moment.

"Because you two need to learn how to play a husband and wife believably." Sikowitz answered, as if that explained everything.

"What does that have to do with sushi?!" Tori asked.

"To prepare for your roles, you two must date." Tori's eyes wided, and Jade got even more mad. "So, have fun." Sikowitz got up to leave.

"With what?" Tori asked, looking up at her teacher.

"Your date." Sikowitz answered simply.

"What date?" Jade asked. She was terrified of being in a relationship, now she _had _to date?

"This one. You two will stay here until Nozu closes at midnight. I have spies here who will know if you leave early-and if you do, both of you get an 'F' for the semester." Sikowitz said. "Happy dating." With a smile, Sikowitz left the two girls alone.

After a little while, the girls ordered their meals and started eating. "Worst night ever." Jade complained, looking down at her white rice.

"You know, there is no good reason why you and I shouldn't be able to sit here together and have a conversation." Tori said, hoping that maybe Jade would lighten up.

"I got a good reason." Jade snapped at her.

"Which is?"

"I don't like you!"

"Really?" Tori didn't show the pain that Jade had just caused her. "You can't think of one thing you like about me?"

Jade's voice became almost unemotional. "I like when you're sad."

Tori sighed. "Okay. Try again."

"Uh… okay..." Jade struggled. How to compliment Tori without actually showing her that she liked the Vega girl? "Your singing isn't _awful_." That much was true, Jade loved Tori Vega's voice.

Tori nodded. "Thanks so much." After a second, Tori continued. "I admire how you're never afraid to say what you think."

"That's stupid." Jade said rudely.

"See? Like that!" Tori smiled at Jade.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Uh… I guess… Some people… might say… that… from certain angles… you're pretty." Jade was beating herself up internally. So much for not falling for Tori. So much for not showing it. Only thing she could do now is push Vega away.

Tori smiled. Only thing that mattered to her was that Jade thought she was pretty.

"You could say I'm pretty." Jade snapped at Tori.

Tori sighed softly. Leaning into her, Tori brushed Jade's hair behind her ear and left her hand on Jade's cheek. "You are pretty." The two smiled at each other before Jade snapped out of it. Jade stood up, pulling away from Vega.

"I'll be right back." Jade muttered and ran to the bathroom.

After a few minutes, Jade came back. "I'm sorry..." Tori said sadly. That had not been the reaction she was hoping for.

"It's-" Jade began before getting cutting off.

"So, Dr. Chad," a guy in a gray shirt began, standing next to Jade. "How's the patient look?"

A guy in a blue shirt obviously checked out Tori. "Oh! She has a Chad infection!"

"Ain't no cure for a Chad infection." The guy in the gray shirt said dramatically.

"Guess you're stuck with me!" Chad was obviously trying to flirt, and failing at it.

The two guys continued to try to flirt with Tori and Jade, but neither of them where having it. After shrugging the gray shirt's arm off her shoulder multiple times, Jade finally got so mad that she elbowed the guy where he didn't want to be elbowed.

After he recovered, gray shirt asked Jade, "So, where you go to school?"

"Hollywood Arts." Jade's voice was flat as she answered.

"Ohhhh, we got a couple of songbirds with us. Will you sing us a songy song?" Chad asked obnoxiously.

"He wants to hear a songy song." Jade said maliciously.

Tori quickly caught on. "Okay, we'll sing you a song."

* * *

After rejecting the two boys with 'Take a Hint,' the two girls bonded very quickly. The time flew by and before they knew it, it was midnight.

"Hey Vega," Jade said with a smile. When Tori looked up at her, Jade continued. "I'll drive you home, don't worry."

Tori was stunned. She didn't expect Jade West of all people to warm up to her so fast. Tori nodded and got into the car. After a calm car ride between the two girls, they arrived at Tori's house.

_I don't wanna love her_

_I don't want her here in my life_

"I'll walk you to the door." Jade was acting out of character, but it didn't matter to either of them. They both liked it. When they got to the door, Tori turned to face Jade and smiled at her. "I had fun tonight, Vega."

_I don't want her near me_

_But she's so deep inside_

"I had fun too…" Tori replied. Both of them felt so much joy singing together, and the joy kept on coming even when they were where they were at now.

Jade leaned in and whispered to Tori, "You have a lovely voice."

_I don't wanna love her , no_

With a shiver, Tori let go off all doubt and worry. Because of that whisper, Tori became brave. Without second guessing herself, Victoria Vega leaned in and kissed Jadelyn West.

So much for pushing her away.

_I just wanna fly away_

_But broken wings don't fly_

_Broken ..._

_I don't wanna love her_

_No broken wings don't fly_

_No broken wings don't fly_

_Broken wings don't fly_

* * *

**Author's note: I don't own Brinck - I Don't Wanna Love Her  
**

Hey! It's longer! :)

I hope you enjoyed, it was awesome writing this chapter. Leave a review, please!

(P.S. You shall find out Jade's secret in chapter six.)

**~Phantom**


	4. Swing, Swing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

* * *

**Our Story**

**Chapter Four**

**Swing, Swing**

Victoria Vega stood in the doorway to the library. She sighed another time, looking down at her watch. Detention was about to start. Jade needed to be showing up soon. Tori planned on confronting her about the night before. Right after Tori gained the courage to date her, Jade ran into her car and drove off without a word.

Jade West walked in, shoving Tori very rudely without a word. Tori gasped in surprise, caught herself against the wall and turned to talk to the girl. Unfortunately, Jade was already sitting at the table in the back. Jade had her headphones in, and her head down. Her goal was to get through the whole detention without talking to Vega.

Or so she was mistaken.

Vice Principal Dickers walked in soon afterwards. Dickers yelled at Tori to sit down, took up the girl's phones-and Jade's iPod-then left.

After a few minutes, Tori sighed and turned around so she was facing Jade. "We need to talk." The Goth girl didn't look up from her lap, didn't give a single sign that she had heard the other girl. "Jade." Tori tried again, getting up. "Jadelyn West." Tori said, trying to get some response from Jade. Sadly for Tori, Jade was a good actress. Tori walked to the girls table and sat in the chair next to her. "We need to talk about what happened last night."

"I can think of much better things to do than talk." Jade muttered before she could stop herself. No matter how much she hated it, she had fallen for Victoria. Now that Jade could think back on it, she had been falling for the girl for a long time. The kiss that had happened the night before sealed the deal. Jade couldn't think of a better feeling than the girl's lips on hers. While Jade wanted to push the girl away, why should she? Maybe Tori would accept her. Tori was much nicer than Beck, maybe she wouldn't run away.

"Jade…" Tori sighed. "Make up your mind." Jade looked up, confused. "One second, you're kissing me back. The next, you're in your car and driving off without a word. One second, you're shoving me and ignoring me; the next, you're flirting with me. Do you like me or not?"

"It's not that simple." Jade replied.

"If you just let it be, it can-" Tori began.

"No it can't!" Jade shouted suddenly. Both of the girls were shocked at the outburst, but Jade recovered quickly. "I'm not… good… for you. You should just forget about me, and whatever feelings you have."

Tori sighed. "We're not in Twilight, I can decide what is good for me." After a long pause, Tori continued. "I can't forget about you Jade. I'll never be able to forget about you."

Jade's gaze matched Tori's, shocking the Vega girl. Tori had never seen so much sadness in Jade West's eyes. "I like you, Vega." Jade said under her breath.

"I like you too." Tori said back, brushing some of Jade's hair out of her face.

"You're going to regret this…" Jade sighed, moving closer to Tori.

"Never…"

* * *

**Author's note:** So, due to the fact that this is so short, I'm gonna upload chapter five tomorrow :) I hope you enjoyed, I definitely liked writing this chapter.

Big, BIG thanks to EVERYONE following/favoriting/reviewing this story. This is , by far, the best response I've ever gotten. Thank you!

Any questions, just PM me or review!

Oh yeah, please review :)

**~Phantom**


	5. Secrets

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious **

* * *

**Our Story**

**Chapter Five**

**Secrets**

_Dear Diary,_

_Is it weird that I'm seventeen and I still write in a diary? I've heard that it isn't weird, that it helps people vent, but I still feel weird…_

_Anychizz, it's Monday night and I'm very confused. _

_My girlfriend-girlfriend!-Jade makes me more happy than I've ever felt before. I can't help but feel happy when she's around. And I've never been much of a physical person before, but her kisses are the best thing in the world._

_It's been two weeks since we've had that detention together-the one where we talked about our feelings. I got Jade West to talk about her feelings! Me! _

_The Tuesday after that detention, we decided that we are officially dating. She's held my hand in public! I felt on top of the world with her by my side and everyone knowing that we were together. _

_Cat and Andre didn't seem like they cared. Andre hinted that he knew we were meant to be; Cat was as spacey as ever._

_Robbie, or 'Rex', was perverted about it. They-he, or whoever-wanted to see us kiss. Jade scared them off. No wonder I love her._

_Beck was mad, oddly enough. He stormed up to her when he saw us together. 'How could you?!' he almost screamed in her face._

'_You broke up with her!' I said, not wanting Jade to be upset._

'_Stay out of this.' Beck said to me with…pity?... in his eyes. He turned to Jade. 'You're evil. You're sick. How dare you… When you know…'_

'_This isn't about that.' Jade growled at him. I think I saw her glance at me. _

'_Yeah right.' Beck stormed off, and the look on Jade's face broke my heart. She looked hurt and conflicted. I was dying to know what just happened, but I didn't want to ask._

_So, that happened last week-Wednesday I think-but something odd happened today also. _

_It was a normal day in Sikowitz's class-however normal that can be-when Jade ran off. I ran off after her, surprised that Sikowitz let me. She was hunched over in the bathroom, throwing up even though she only had coffee that morning. I held her hair back, and rubbed her back. _

_After she was done, she… She cried. Jadelyn West cried into my shoulder as I held her. It was odd, seeing her so broken down like that. Yet again, I didn't have the heart to ask what was going on. _

_But now, at least I know one thing. Two things I guess._

_Jade is hiding something from me-something big._

_Beck knows her secret. _

_Sigh._

_-Tori Vega_

* * *

**Author's note:** Hey! I'm sorry this is so late. My family is fostering a dog, and she is a handful. Because of this lovely dog, I haven't had a chance to write yet. I have up to the next chapter written. I should have a chance to write this Thursday, so I will update Chapter Six Friday, June 27th. Chapter six is when you find out Jade's secret! So stay tuned!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Any questions, go ahead and ask. And guess Jade's secret, if you dare! :) Please drop a review_.  
_

**_SPECIAL THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO IS FOLLOWING AND FAVORING ME AND MY STORY. AND THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!_**

~Phantom


	6. Scar Tissue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

* * *

**Our Story**

**Chapter Six**

**Scar Tissue**

Jadelyn West woke up to the sound of annoying beeping. "Stupid heart monitor." Yet another thing to add to the list of things she hates.

The room was stunningly bright, causing Jade to blink a few dozen times before her vision righted itself. She looked around the annoyingly white room until her eyes fell upon her parents.

"Glad to see you're awake, honey." Her mother said, sounding sweet.

"Yay." Jade responded sarcastically. Funny, how people start caring for you when you end up in a hospital.

As usual, her father stayed quiet. Her mother continued talking, "Aren't you glad? This is your last day in overnight stay."

"I'm just dandy!" Jade said in her 'Tori' voice.

"Jade…" Her father warned her.

"Sorry, I find it hard to be overjoyed when my norm is to wake up in a hospital bed." Jade's voice was flat. She was glad that she got to go to school, but she missed her room. She hated the hospital. She hated sleeping on the stiff mattress, she hated not being able to roll around freely because of the needles in her arms.

"Well, now your chemo will only be after school-" her mother began.

"Every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Yes, I know." Jade cut her off. "Can you get the doctor so I can get to school?"

Her mother sighed. "Sure honey."

"Stop calling me honey." Jade snapped at her mom. "You never did before I had-" Jade's voice cracked. "Just stop acting like you care."

Her parents were stunned. Luckily for someone, the doctor came in right then. "Your leukemia is slowly going away Jade! Good job!" Jade rolled her eyes. That dreaded word-he always just _had _to say it.

Jade would probably never come to terms with…_it._ Jadelyn West-badass of Hollywood Arts, kickass girlfriend of Tori Vega-had leukemia.

* * *

**Author's note: **So, this is the super long awaited chapter. I'm sorry. As some of you hopefully know, my dog chewed through my computer cord so I couldn't write or upload. I am not sure when the next chapter will be up. I'm terribly sorry about that. I got a job. I'm not giving up on this story, I promise.

This chapter is a tad short, and I also apologize for that.

**~Phantom**


End file.
